


Dragon Riding

by LyaStark



Series: In Another Westeros [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyaStark/pseuds/LyaStark
Summary: Arya and Aegon consummate their relationship in the godswood. That's it. That's the story.





	Dragon Riding

“Is this how you do it?” Aegon whispered against her ear.

Arya’s breath hitched as his thumb traced circles around her clit.

“Is this how you please yourself?”

“I-I-” Arya might have told him that, no she didn’t touch herself just that way. But then, she also never made herself feel like this before. Nor had anyone else.

“You?” he prompted, slowing his movements.

“I-” Arya swallowed. “I like the way you do it.”

The king smiled, his dark purple eyes alight in a way that made her belly flip.

They laid atop their fur cloaks in the godswood, free of their clothes and flushed from the close contact with each other. The king didn’t even fret about the “unnatural” cold, they kept each other so warm. Even as they were undressing each other, Aegon had been saying that they might not wish to lie together yet since it would be several months before they wed and he was leaving on the morrow.

“We will miss each other too much, if we do,” he had said, not stopping.

Arya had scoffed at that. “If I miss you, I can take care of myself,” she had insisted. “I _want_ you, but I don’t _need_ you. I’ll have no trouble seeing to my own pleasure when we’re apart.”

Aegon had laughed and eased Arya onto her back. “Is that so?” Then he had proceeded to prove her wrong.

Their mouths met in a lingering kiss before he trailed his lips along her jaw and down her neck, all the while driving her mad with those fingers caressing her clit.

“You like this?” he whispered, his hot breath misting over her nipple before closing around it.

A high pitched, “_Yes_” gave lie to any remaining pretense at nonchalance. Gods, Arya felt so stupid even as she found herself moving against his hand and curling her fingers through his silver-gold hair. But she had little room to care, what with his warm tongue flicking around her teat.

The king broke contact with her breast to look up at her. “But you can do this yourself, yes?”

“I- I could.” Arya swallowed the impulse to draw his head back down. “If I wanted. I mean, not exactly like that, but I cou- Stop laughing!”

Arya shoved at his shoulders.

“Shut up! What I meant was I can please myself like this.” She began palming her small breast. Her body needed very little prompting what with her nipple already wet and stiff from Aegon’s efforts. “And like this.” She slipped a hand between her thighs, pushing his stilled fingers away and going to work.

Aegon shifted up onto his knees and watched her. Arya had to admit that as nice as she made herself feel, she liked how the king touched her better, if only because of how new and different he was. Yet, even this was better than usual, The way he looked down at her, the open lust in his eyes, which only enhanced what she was feeling made her heady. Then she noticed Aegon’s hand slowly stroking up and down his cock.

“Oh!” she gasped in surprise and felt herself clench.

He smiled almost shyly. “You look so good laying there. I just…”

Arya sat up, glancing back and forth between him and his cock. She hadn’t touched him at all yet. Mayhaps she ought to. Or they could…

“We should fuck,” Arya said.

Aegon laughed again even as he pulled her into a kiss. Kneeling together, they embraced and struggled, each trying to ease the other down onto their back.

“What are you doing?” he asked against her lips.

“What do you think I’m doing? Lie down!”

With a chuckle, he finally allowed her to push him down into their cloaks. Arya straddled him and took him in hand. He was warm and firm against her palm. Biting her lip, she awkwardly shifted, trying to find the best position. Then she slipped her free hand into her wet folds and used the other to hold his shaft in place, before easing herself down his length. It felt so overwhelmingly good, she let out a guttural sound and clenched around him.

“_Gods_,” Aegon rasped, grasping her hips. “You’re so tight.”

Arya didn’t move at first. Trying to get used to the feel of him, she waited and studied the king beneath her. He was so pretty. Ridiculously pretty. And never more so than in that moment, with his cock in her and that golden skin dappled by sunlight shining through the weirwood leaves. She could tell he was impatient with the way his jaw clenched and his fingers traced circles along her hips, yet he said nothing to hurry her along. Aegon’s purple eyes returned her gaze expectantly.

“Is this what you wanted me to ride?” she asked at last.

The laugh that burst from him sounded almost pained. “That was El who said that.”

“So it’s her I should be having?”

“Gods be good, do you mean to fuck me or not?” Aegon all but cried.

“I mean to _ride_ you,” Arya said, even as she lifted herself up on her knees before sinking down.

The groan he made sent a thrill through her that was nearly as good as the feel of him inside of her. After a few times, she found a good rhythm and began to move over him more confidently. Arya began to move faster and faster, encouraged by the sounds Aegon made and the guiding hands he had on her hips that drove her on. She rode him as hard as she might ride her mare. No, she rode him like she might ride a dragon.

“Arya,” Aegon rasped out. “I- I’m close.”

She looked down at him confused. The only other boy she had been with before had never seemed to know when he would come. It was as much a surprise to him as it was to her.

“Do you want me to stop?” she asked.

“Gods, no! I… I just thought… you ought to know. By the gods you feel good…”

Arya felt so relieved. She was reluctant to stop that wondrous feeling building in her before she reached the peak. But she didn’t have long to wait. Rising and falling a few more times brought her to shuddering under a wave of pleasure. She kept riding him through the sensation, her body clutching rhythmically around his cock.

Suddenly, he was sitting up with her writhing in his arms, his mouth swallowing her moan with a firm kiss. Vaguely, she thought of the Kingsguard knight waiting outside the godswood and hoped he hadn’t heard anything. When they had both stilled, Aegon brought them back down into the furs. Arya laid in curve of his arm, warm and relaxed.

“I suppose you could do that by yourself too,” Aegon said.

Arya laughed even as she felt herself reddening and punched his chest. “Shut up! You know what I meant!”

Chuckling, he pulled her even closer and kissed her again. Returning the embrace, Arya vowed not to tell him how much she dreaded the coming months without him before their wedding. Instead, she felt between their bodies for his cock to see how many times they might do that again before he departed.


End file.
